Better Change My Music Playlist Then
Better Change My Music Playlist Then is the eleventh episode of The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour. Synopsis Teams travel to a very high-demand destination, Italy, as well as Vatican City. Teams are tripped over at what could possibly be the hardest Detour, as well as the needle-in-a-haystack searching Roadblock. The season's first Yield is seen, with the receivers still bouncing back and winning the leg. However, the constant bickering and fighting finally leads to a team's elimination. Route Markers Route Info 1 = Teams must fly to Venice, Italy. Once they arrive, they must travel by taxi to the Basilica di San Giovanni e Paolo and find their next clue. |-| Route Info 2 = Team members are given seven audio tapes, each playing a note of a bell in different pitches. Teams must find the one audio tape that plays the bells in D Major that strike at the church. Teams are given three guesses, and if teams fail to guess it right, they will have to wait twenty minutes before receiving their next clue. |-| Route Info 3 = Teams must travel to Pizzeria Ae Oche and find their next clue. |-| Route Info 4 = Teams must take the orders of a table. They must pronounce the pizzas in perfect Italian to receive their next clue from the chef. |-| Route Info 5 = Teams must travel to S. Silvestro and find a cleaner who will receive their next clue. |-| Detour = Choice A: Eat It Teams must board one of the ferries, where they must eat an entire platter of pizza. They must consume all of it before it stops at the next ferry port, Rialto. If they finish their plate, teams will receive their next clue. If not, they must find their own way back to S. Silvestro and try again with a new platter of pizza. Choice B: Say It Teams must board one of the ferries, where they must memorise an Italian poem. At the next stop at Rialto, teams must travel on foot to San Salvador Church and recite the poem. If they correctly say the poem, teams will receive they next clue. If not, they must find their own way back to S. Silvestro and try again. |-| Route Info 6 = Teams must travel to Sotoportego de la Cason and find their next clue. |-| Yield = At Sotoportego de la Cason, teams have the option to Yield another team, with two slots available. Klein and Leo used the first slot of the Yield on Andy and Jade. The second slot went unused. Andy and Jade had to turn over an hourglass and wait for the sand to drain to the other side before being allowed to continue. |-| Route Info 7 = Teams must fly to Rome, Italy. When they arrive, they must drive themselves all the way to Vatican City, where they must locate Sistine Chapel and find their next clue. Additionally, teams will receive a briefcase. |-| Roadblock = The team member performing this Roadblock must study a book for guidance that shows three of the paintings in the chapel. Without looking at the book, teams must enter a gallery full of every single painting in the chapel, each with a corresponding number next to it. The numbers next to the correct paintings can be used to unlock their briefcase, containing their next clue. |-| Route Info 8 and Pit Stop = Teams must travel by taxi to Porta Pertusa and check in. For coming in first place, Andy and Jade each won a 2019 Ferrari 812 Superfast Leaderboard * 1st place: Andy and Jade * 2nd place: Camilla and Azura * 3rd place: Klein and Leo * 4th place: Marina and Mao * 5th place: Ryo and Deply * 6th place: Lexy and Berri * 7th place: Linda and Mae * 8th place: Christine and Sparkle * 9th place: Ann and Violet * 10th place: Kumi and Ikebana * 11th place: Tess and Diane (last place, eliminated) Trivia * The episode's title was said by a frustrated Mao when receiving the 20-minute penalty after three incorrect guesses at Basilica di San Giovanni e Paolo. * This episode's visit to Vatican City marks the first time a real-life country has been visited during The Amazing Flipline Race, but not yet in the canon United States version. Category:The Amazing Flipline Race Episodes Category:The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour Episodes Category:The Amazing Flipline Race